A Rimahiko Cake Story
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: Oneshot. Rima is trying to learn to bake a cake-and failing miserably! What happens when a certain boy shows up to help out?


**Disclaimer: Remember kids, don't drink and drive! Er…I mean…I own nothing.**

"I give up!" I shouted, throwing the stupid recipe across the room. Damn cake. Damn recipe. DAMN AMU FOR BEING TOO BUSY TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE A FREAKING CAKE!

"RIma? Is everything ok sweetie?" my mom asked walking into the kitchen.

"No mom, its not ok. My friend's birthday is coming up and I'm still clueless on how to make a frickin' cake!" I yelled at her.

"Well, do you have to make a cake?" she asked carefully, trying not to trigger another outburst.

I sighed. Yes. I do. Otherwise Nagihiko will end up with a cake from Amu and I'll be jealous. But I can't tell my _mother_ that. "I'd really like to make him a cake…"

My mom raised an eyebrow at the word _him_ but didn't say anything about it. "Why don't you ask one of your other friends to help you?"

I internally rolled my eyes. "Amu's on a date with Tadase, Yaya's a freaking sugar-holic who'd probably try to eat the batter, and who else is there? Honestly though, none of my friends besides Amu can cook." And that's only when she character changes with Suu, I add in my mind.

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but you know how I am with baking," my mom said. Yeah. Worse than me. "Just keep trying until you get it right."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered under my breath as she walked out of the kitchen. "You didn't just blow your allowance on cake ingredients."

_XOXOXO_

"Rima! I'm going out! I'm sorry I won't be home for dinner. You can invite one of your girl pals over to keep you company if you want. Just be in bed by 11!" my mom shouted as she ran out the door. I'm 14 years old and I still have a bedtime. How lame.

"Okay, mom. Have fun on your date," I said, knowing she won't hear me. I sighed and went back to the evil recipe.

_Ding dong!_

Who the hell is that?

I ran to the front door and stood up on tiptoes, trying to see out of the peep-hole. All I saw was purple.

Purple! Nagihiko!

I opened the door and burst out laughing at the sight before me. It was Nagihiko, but he was dressed as Nadeshiko. His hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a white t-shirt, hot pink miniskirt, black knee-length leggings, and hot pink flipflops. He blushed and said, "Shut up," in his girly voice. Obviously he knows my mom would freak out if I had a guy here.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the girly act, Nagihiko. I'm the only one here. Wait, why are you here anyways?"

"Amu told me you needed someone to teach you how to bake a cake."

"Whatever. My cakes are just fine," I lied.

He smirked. "Oh really? Then what's that burning smell?"

Shit! I ran to the kitchen and hurriedly grabbed 2 potholders, yanking the oven open and choking on the smoke. Why did I have to forget to set a timer? Slamming the failure down on the stove, I glared at Nagihiko, who had followed me to the kitchen. "Fine, teach me how to bake a stupid cake," I said through gritted teeth.

He smirked. "I knew you'd let me help."

_XOXOXO_

"Ok, Rima, this is a good recipe you have here. So why can't you make a decent cake?" Nagihiko asked me curiously.

"I always just mess something up," I say simply. This is so embarrassing! What a great time to have the guy I like show up in a skirt!

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Maybe if you just pay attention to the recipe…"

We argued for a while before we actually got started. Then, making the cake was a blur. All I remember was the sticky stuff from the eggs all over my hands, the flour that got smudged on my face, and the sugar that got spilled all over the kitchen floor. "My mom's gonna kill me," I groaned miserably. He just laughed.

Finally, _finally,_ Nagihiko stuck the cake in the oven and set the timer for 40 minutes. I practically floated to the living room and flopped down on the couch from exhaustion. Nagihiko chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

After sitting for a few minutes in silence, I said "Nagi?"

He looked surprised at the name but said "What?"

My stomach growled and I said, "I'm hungry."

He sighed and asked me what sounded good. I thought for a moment before answering "Pizza."

He shrugged. "Ok. But do you have any money?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Silly Nagihiko. "Of course I do. I'll call it in. What kind do you want?"

He yawned. "I honestly don't care. Just no sardines."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Yeah right. Nasty little fish."

I ordered a pizza with extra cheese, pepperoni, banana peppers, mushrooms, and pineapple. The lady said it'd take about an hour. Nagihiko looked intrigued by my choice of toppings. "It's my dad's favorite," I explained. "I grew up with it, so I'm used to it."

"Whatever. How long's it supposed to take to get here?"

"About an hour."

He groaned. "Well, that sucks. What are we supposed to do for an hour?"

"Well, the cake is gonna be done in what? 20 minutes? So we'll need to take that out and let it cool…"

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Uh…do you have Blades of Glory?" **(AN: I so don't own. But if you've never seen it, you should. It's hilarious!)**

I grinned at him. "Hell yeah! That's my favorite movie!"

The hour that I thought was going to be painful ended up being…well…fun. The only times we stopped the movie was to pull the cake out of the oven-it smelled heavenly- and when the pizza got here. "Yum!" I squealed as I set it down on the couch between me and Nagihiko. He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You. You just seem so different from how you usually act. You seem a lot happier," he said, taking a bite from his pizza. "Oh wow. This _is_ good."

"Told ya. And maybe…maybe I'm just happier than usual," I said, blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"I'm glad," he said in a gentle voice. I glanced up at him and when our eyes met, we both smiled.

I'm glad Nagihiko taught me how to bake a cake.

**Aww isn't that sweet? There wasn't really **_**romance**_** but it was definitely Rimahiko. And I'm sorry they're so OOC! *****cries in emo corner*******

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


End file.
